What'cha Say?
by StarLightning143
Summary: When Lin catches Tenzin in a liplock with one of the acolytes, she flees before he can explain himself. Based off of Jason DeRulo's song "What'cha Say", and plenty more. Please R&R. More songs will be featured if you already read the first authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another oneshot of mine. I really don't know what to say about it. But, it was inspired by Jason DeRulo's song "Whatcha Say", Jordin Sparks "Battlefield", Shontelle "Impossible", and Iyaz "Solo." Yeah, lots of songs huh? Please R&R. Also, it might have a second part to it, but if I get enough reviews, I'll type up the second part for it.**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I could, but I don't Legend of Korra or the song.**

* * *

"Please Tenzin, come hangout with me today. She won't ever know." An acolyte named Pema spoke, running her hand over Tenzin's musculer chest through his robes. Tenzin smiled and placed his forehead on hers, kissing her on the lips. Pema kissed him back. wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"Tenzin! I was able to comvince my mother to-" A voice spoke and stop. Tenzin pulled from the kiss, seeing his girlfriend, Lin Beifong wearing her police uniform. Her facial features were shocked, her mouth was in a perfect 'o', her green eyes wide, and her hands were placed on top of each other, and she was backing away from them.

"Lin?! I can explain." Tenzin said, now walking towards her. Her green eyes narrowed, making him stop momentarily before walking to her again. She got small rocks and twirled them in her hand, shooting one at Tenzin, the rest at Pema.

"Really? It's seem clear that I've wasted an hour trying to convince my mother to give me the day off. But apperantly, it seems that you don't care." Lin yelled, her voice rising and tears spilling over her eyes. Tenzin walked closer to her, closing the distance.

"I should go." They both heard Pema whisper, neither of them paying attention to the younger girl as she walked away from the couple.

"Lin, it's not what it looks like."

"Really? Well it seems that you decided to cheat on me, with that girl. Tenzin, she's half your age! You're 32 for spirits sake! She's sixteen. Half your age Tenzin!" Lin shouted at him, now pushing him away. Tenzin held onto her wrists, bringing her closer to him.

"Let me go! I'm going to work since you clearly don't care about us." Lin shouted, struggling to get free from his grasp.

"No, not until you listen to what I have to say." Tenzin demanded, using one of his hands to cup her chin, leaning his head down. Lin used her feet and trapped him in the sand, letting her escape.

"Don't talk to me. Not until you figure yourself out." Lin yelled as she sprinted, her long black hair flowing as she ran.

When Tenzin finally managed to free himself, he ran after her. When he finally reached the pier, the ferry was heading towards the main land. He let his own tears fall as he headed towards the temple.

_Why did I have to be stupid? I love Lin more than Pema. She's right, Pema is half my age. _Tenzin thought to himself as he walked, passing Pema in the halls.

"Tenzin! Are we still on for tonight?" She asked in a flirty voice, twirling a lock of her brown hair, battling her eyelashes as he walked by. Tenzin stopped walking, looking at the teenager.

"I'm sorry Pema. I lost the woman I loved. I can't do this." Tenzin said, making Pema stop twirling and batting as he continued walking, heading to his room.

When he approached his room, he locked himself in. He sat down and started meditating.

* * *

In Lin's apartment, she sat in her room, a cup of tea in one hand and staring at a picture of her and Tenzin in the other hand. She sniffled and threw it, hearing the glass shatter.

_How can he do this? Especially after I've finally decided to have children with him. Even get married. He goes and cheats on me, with a teenager for spirits sake. _Lin thought to herself as she took a sip of her tea. She placed her cup on the table, laying down on the pillow. She sniffled and hugged a pillow, the pillow Tenzin laid on whenever he slept over. She inhaled it, smelling his scent.

_No, I'm a Beifong. Beifongs don't cry over men. Mother taught me better than this. I can't cry over a man. _Lin thought to herself, raising from the bed and throwing the pillow. She walked over to her closet, pulling out her uniform and bending on herself. She walked over to her vanity, pulling out pins and began pinning her long locks up. After gazing at her reflection, she smiled in satisafiction and left.

When she stepped out of her house, she felt the cool breeze. She continued walking, watching the spectatuars walk by, keeping her head up.

After walking for ten more minutes, she approached the police station and went in, seeing and hearing the rush as people passed her as they read and reviewed the latest criminal criminals.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" One cadet, Saikhan asked her. Lin looked over at him, seeing him shake in his uniform.

"I was needed." She answered briefly and continued walking until she reached her mothers office. She knocked, waiting for Toph to answer too let her in. When she did, she opened the door and saw her mother and her assistent reading a brief council report.

"Lin? I thought you took the day off?" Toph asked, waving her hand to dismiss her assistent, who gathered her papers before fleeting from the office.

"It doesn't matter. Is there any reports given?" Lin asked, reaching for a file and began reading until a frantic knock came from the front door.

"Chief, triad raids are happening downtown! We already had a team, but they're requesting back up." Officer Di explained. Toph walked around her desk, going to Lin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Commander, assemble the finest team of the best officers we have." Toph order, making Lin nod before she headed out.

* * *

After meditating, Tenzin stood up and walked over to the closet, pulling out his best robes and started getting ready.

_I love Lin. I will do anything I can to get back together with her._

* * *

**A/N: Here's the first part of it. Please review if you want to read the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another update. Also, I decided to make this a five chapter story, so I'm trying to type these out as long as I could. Anyway, please R&R. Also, this is a songfic. Way different than "You're the One I Want." The song is "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs I'm using in the story.**

* * *

After catching the criminals, Lin took off from the police headquarters and headed home. It was pouring rain, making her bend her head down as she let the freezing water soak her to the bone. Her curled black hair stuck on her cheeks in a massive tangled mess.

She took a detour and headed to the park, seeing happy couples walk by, sharing an umbrella and holding hands as they snuggled closer together. She sat down on one of the benches.

She brought her knees up, resting her chin in between her knees. She felt her eyes water and smelled her skin, smelling Tenzin's scent from the pillow. She quickly shook off the feeling of missing Tenzin.

She let the tears fall over, sniffling and shivering. She quickly wiped her eyes, remembering what her mother told her when she was a little girl whenever she couldn't perfect an earthbending move.

* * *

_"I can't do this mommy. It's too hard." A six year old Lin cried out, falling onto the ground as she began crying. She heard her mothers feet come closer to her. She didn't look at her when Toph stopped walking, sitting next to her._

_"Lin, I told you it was a hard earthbending move. But what have I told you? You're a big girl and big girls don't cry." Toph said, wrapping her arms around Lin, who finally looked up._

_"You're right mommy. I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry." Lin said, standing up and running to the big boulder she tried to move. Toph smiled as she stood up and followed her daughter._

* * *

"Big girls don't cry. Big girls don't cry. Big girls don't cry." Lin mumbled to herself, wiping her eyes once again and got up from the bench. She smirked at the thought for crying.

"Mom is right. I am a big girl. Big girls don't cry." Lin said smiling, walking and running to her house. She reached her home and unlocked the door, letting herself in as she placed her keys on the small table.

She walked through her home, stopping at a thermometer and turned on her heat, going to her room and began taking off her cold uniform. She grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. She ran a bath and lit some candles as she stepped into the tub, letting the warm water consume her and let her worries slip away.

* * *

Tenzin watched the storm, waiting for it to let up so he could see Lin. He sighed as he ran his hand over his robes, hearing a soft knock coming from his door. He called out, "Come in."

The door opened, exposing Pema on the otherside, wearing a light yellow dress, gold sandals on her feet, her light brown hair in soft curls that went over her shoulders.

"Hello Tenzin! Are you ready for our date this evening?" She asked, stepping into the room. He finally turned around, seeing the love stricken teenager standing in his room.

"What are you talking about Pema?" He asked, making Pema giggle as she stepped towards him.

"Don't play games with me Tenzin. We have a date for tonight." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him.

"No Pema. Don't you understand? I love Lin, not you. Lin is right. You're sixteen. I'm thirty two. You're half my age." Tenzin said, making Pema let him go and step back.

"Tenzin, I love you. We were destined to be soulmates. Don't deny it." Pema said, her voice cracking.

"No Pema. Please leave." He ordered, making Pema leave the room in tears. Tenzin huffed and finished getting ready for his night with Lin.

* * *

After finishing her bath, Lin came out of her room, wearing a white tank top and a pair of grey sweats. She brushed her hair out, putting it in a high ponytail just as her phone starting ringing through the house.

She walked to the kitchen, picking up and apple and taking a bite before she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, chewing on her bite of the apple.

"Hello Lin." She heard Pema's voice come over the other line. Lin groaned as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder as she another bite of her apple, leaning against the wall for support.

"What is it Pema? I'm very busy." Lin said, hoping Pema had nothing else to say.

"I just wanted to call and let you know that Tenzin and I will be very happy together. He took me out to dinner and finally said he loved me back." Pema said smugly, making Lin scoff and roll her eyes.

"Pema, you and I both know that's not true. He'll never love you." Lin said, smirking when she heard Pema start to speak but stopped.

"He did confess. We'll be very happy together from now on." Pema said before hanging up, making Lin roll her eyes as she placed the phone back on the reciever. She shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her apple, before realising her conversation with Pema.

_Did he really move on? He couldn't be. _

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Pema smirked at her plan. She stood up, smoothing out her dress and tucked her hair behind her ears and started walking away from the phone. When she rounded the corner, she saw a red faced Tenzin.

"Pema, what in spirits name did you do? Lin will never talking to me. I need to go, I need ti explain myself to her. Please, never talk to me again, not until I fix my relationship with Lin." Tenzin said, walking past her.

Pema watched him walk, falling on her knees and started bawling

* * *

**_"I hope you know, I hope you know.  
That this has nothing to do with you.  
It's personal, myself and I.  
We got some straightening out to do.  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket.  
But I've got to get a move on with my life.  
It's time to be a big girl now.  
And big girls don't cry"  
-Fergie: Big Girls Don't Cry_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been soo busy with my brothers AAU basketball team that I haven't taken time to type up chapters. First we went to Pheonix a couple weeks ago, then we went to Vegas last weekend, so this is my only weekend for updating. Another thing that's kept me busy was my D.C trip. Please R&R. The song in this is "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs and I am not associated with the creaters of The Legend of Korra.**

* * *

It had been months since they last spoke to each other. They only talked when the council and the police department had to meet up for the city's criminal rates but they never spoke again after.

Tenzin would stare at her whenever she was at the meetings. She would glance at his direction, getting a strange feeling that he was watching her. Everytime she snuck a glance, he would quickly move his head away from her and pretend to be listening to the other council members.

_That's strange? _She always thought to herself as she shrugged off the suspicions and returned her attention to the councilman speaking.

But that one day, he had managed to get her to talk, and it was a day she didn't want to remember, no matter how hard she had tried.

* * *

"And, I will see that we will make these plans work. Those criminals have been escaping by flying crafts, and we will have the upperhandage. We'll get our aircrafts designs back from no one other than Hiroshi Sato himself. He will see to it that these airships will have all the new technology, the best steel to protect them, and they will have platforms in case we need to attack from above." Lin had said, making the council nod their heads in approval as she took her seat once again,

"Thank you, Cheif Beifong. If you'll go to Councilman Tenzin's office, he'll look over the report and sign that you will have our full support with your improvements to the police department. This meeting is adjourned." Councilman Riko declared, banging his gavel on the table as everyone stood up, gathering papers, and started to head towards the door.

Lin and Tenzin remained seated, neither of them blinking or breathing. Tenzin cleared his throat, making Lin roll her eyes and scoff.

When she finally stood, he followed her movements. When she headed for the door, he followed. She tensed when she felt his footsteps behind her, clenching her fist so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"Tenzin, what in spirits name are you doing? If I must recall, your office is in the other direction while I head in this direction. Why are you following me?" She growled at him, making him stop quickly and bump into her, causing them both to fall, Tenzin on top and Lin on the bottom.

"Get off of me." She yelled, trying to push him off. When he didn't budge, he moved his hand up to her hair and removed the pin that held it in place out of the cables.

Lin suddenly lost all muscle movement as she let him proceed. When the pin was out, he finally got off of her and helped her up, letting the coal black hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves like the ocean.

"If I remember chief, that we have some important buisness to discuss?" She asked and started leading the way to his office, his hand touching hers as they made their way down the grand hall and turned to the right, stopping in front of his office. He took out his key and started to unlock his door.

When it opened, Lin looked around the room, seeing not much had changed. He nodded towards the seat in front of his desk, letting her sit. He sat down at his chair, taking out the report on the improvments needed.

"I see everything is in order. Have you already discussed this with Hiroshi Sato?" He asked, turning the page and started reading the details.

"Yes. He has agreed to do it as long as the council supports the police." She nodded as she watched him reading, feeling a little uneasy with her hair down from it's usual style.

"Alright then, everything is in order. Please come over so we can discuss a few items here?" He asked as Lin stood up, slightly confused at his sudden action. She walked over and stood beside him, looking over the report.

When she felt his arm go around her waist and pull her to his lap, allowing her to sit on his lap and she made herself comfortable as he wrapped his arm tightly and securely around her waist.

"What is it that we need to discuss councilman..." She started asking before being cut off with his lips pressed firmly on hers. Her eyes widened at the realization. Her mind was telling her to pull away while her heart was telling was her to kiss him back.

When her instincts kicked in, she found herself kissing him back. Her hand cupped his cheek as he deepened their kiss, now moving her to sit on his desk as he continued kissing her.

_This is wrong._

_ Don't give in Lin. _

_He's probably playing you again. _

_Don't fall for it. _

_Who knows, he might love you._

_Stop! don't think about that._

Tears started streaming down her cheeks when Tenzin moved his kisses down her jawline, kissing her chin, her throat, and than starting to suck on her exposed skin that wasn't covered with metal.

She tried to hold in her moans, but they managed to come out in rugged breaths. She pushed him away when she saw a glimmer of a newspaper headline on his desk.

"What is this?" She asked, now holding up the newspaper and read the headline.

_Councilman Tenzin, new love after Beifong? _She turned to the page where the article was, reading it as Tenzin tried to come up with an excuse. When she finished, she crumpled the paper and looked at him, an evil glare passing through her eyes.

"You are such a bastard. And here I thought that you wanted to rekindle our relationship when all you've been doing is taking that girl on dates. I thought I knew you better than that Tenzin. I really thought I did. But apperantly, I was wrong. You only want me to stop my career and become a house wife. That's what your little "girlfriend" will do for you." Lin told him off, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself for giving in.

"Lin..."

"Save it Tenzin. I'm done. You're changing into someone I don't know. For now, please stay away from me." Lin yelled at him, now lifting herself off the desk and fleeing. She threw open the doors and left, passing a mirror and saw a hickey forming. She pulled her collar up, trying to hide the mark. After, she fled and never returned and sent an officer in her place whenever the council met.

* * *

"I will never let you in my life again Tenzin. Never again." Lin told herself, smashing another picture of Tenzin and throwing it away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is one of the final chapters for this story. Also, I really wish I could extend it but alot of things are happening. First, I have way to many fanfics in progress so I'm going to focus on those. Also, at my school, we do this big end of the year demo's which is a big grade for me. So those are my reasons why I will not be updating regularly. I'm sorry for babbling but I just needed to give you all a warning if updates aren't regularly. Also, this song is "In My Head" by Jason Derulo and "Shawty Got Moves" by Get Cool. Please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I will never own these song or LOK. I'll only own them in my dreams.**

* * *

Tenzin sat on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as he thought about his stunt he did on Lin. He felt ashamed, he did want to fix their relationship but when she saw the newspaper article, he couldn't help but feel his heart be crumpled with the paper.

_Spirits, what do I do? I want to be with Lin, but Pema makes me happy as well. Who do I choose? _He thought to himself as he paced the room, looking out the window. The city lights and the full moon glowed off the water, making the water bright.

A soft knock was heard, making him sigh as he walked over, hoping that it was Lin who waited for him on the otherside. When he opened the door, all hope dissolved as he looked a Pema, who was wearing an orange dress with her hair in soft curls with flowers stuck behind her ear.

"Good evening Tenzin! I'm ready for our evening!" She said, smiling very widely. She looked at him and saw that he was in his casual robes, causing her to giggle.

"You're so modest Tenzin. Haven't you forgotten that it's our half year anniversary?" She asked, stepping to him and wrapped him in a hug, trying to kiss him. When she kissed him, Tenzin stood frozen, not moving or breathing.

"Are you ok Tenzin?" Pema asked when he didn't respond to her kiss. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him move his shoulder and her hand drop.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Pema, but can we have a raincheck? I have to much on my mind." He asked her, making her gasp in surprise. She nodded in understanding as he walked by her.

_I need to think this over. _He thought to himself as he walked faster, grabbing his glider on his way to the front door. When he opened the door, a light drizzle was happening, but at the moment he didn't care. He opened his glider and flew, away from the temple, away from the city. He flew until the rain got heavy, making him land on a mountain top, a little ways from the temple and the city.

He spotted a cave and walked over just as the rain got even more heavier. When he entered the cave, he airbended himself dry and sat down on the cold cave floor. Slightly shivering, he drew his cloak tighter around him, keeping him warm as he thought of how his and Lin's relationship started.

* * *

**_15 years ago_**

"C'mon pretty face. Don't you want to go to the dance with me?" Diwon asked, making a sixteen year old Lin scoff and roll her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to bring her closer to him.

"Go smell yourself Diwon, I'll never go to this dance with you." Lin snapped at him, making him move his arm from around her shoulders. She used her earthbending to push him away from her. She used the advantage and decided to walk away, just as his little fan girls crowded him.

_Why would Diwon want to do to this dance with me? Why couldn't he just ask one of his floozies? I'm pretty sure one of them would've agreed to go with him since they say he's so 'dreamy' and 'hunky'. Ugh gag me. Maybe I should say that he's looking for a date for the-_

"Lin!" She heard her boyfriend of one week, Tenzin yell her name. She looked up and saw his familiar robes approaching her. She smiled brightly and ran to him, jumping into his arms as he spun her around, showering her with kisses.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up at the park?" She asked, her feet touching the ground once again. He chuckled as he brought her chin up, looking at her straight in the eye and kissed her.

"I have other plans for us." He answered, making Lin chuckle and lightly punch his arm. He held his arm put for her, smiling widely as she hooked her arm around his. He led them away from the school and started heading towards the park.

* * *

_**Present**_

Tenzin lightly chuckled to himself as he leaned against the cave wall. He looked outside and saw the rain pouring down harder and faster. He sighed as he sat up, getting into a meditation pose. He took a deep breath and relaxed himself, letting his mind wander back to the flashback.

* * *

_**Past**_

"So, there's this dance at school..." Lin started until Tenzin interrupted her.

"And you need a date to it don't you?" He asked, making her scoff in disbelief as he laced their fingers together. They were sitting at a cafe and were enjoying tea and desserts before Lin mentioned the dance.

"Well, I...well you see...ugh fine. I do need a date." Lin stuttered before finally admitting her defeat. Tenzin chuckled and lifted their hands up, tenderly kissing her knuckles.

"I'll be happy to escort you to the dance."

"Don't say escort. We're teenagers ffor spirits sake. How many teenagers do you know who say escort?" Lin asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms over his chest. When Tenzin didn't answer, she smirked, "See?"

"What time does the dance start?" He asked, changing the topic. Lin looked at her watch, and looked at the flyer they handed out when she was leaving the building.

"Seven."

"Well, shall we leave?" He asked, standing up and holding out his hand for her to take. When she took it, he laced their fingers together and they walked back to the school, smiling and hand in hand.

When they arrived back at the school, they could hear the music pulsing against the walls from the inside.

"Are you sure you want to be here? Wouldn't you rather do the plans I had made for us?" Tenzin asked as they entered the building and headed towards the courtyard.

"Yes I'm sure. Lets dance!" Lin said excitedly and pulled him towards the dance floor, just as a fast song started playing from the band. Tenzin let her drag him, suddenly feeling a little headache approaching from the music.

Lin swayed her hips, making Tenzin blush as some of the boys looked at them, mostly looking at Lin. He suddenly felt jealous, making him reach out and pull her against him, taking her by surprise. He twirled her around, using his airbending to help her. When she was back on the ground, she moved against him, making him blush again and the boys practically drool.

When the song ended and a slow song came on, he placed her hands on her hips, hers going around his neck as they swayed back and forth with the music. She rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart pound against his chest from their previous dance.

"I love you Lin." He whispered in her ear, making her smile.

"I love you too." She whispered back, lifting her head from his chest and place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

**_Present day_**

When Tenzin opened his eyes, he saw the rain in a soft drizzle. He stood, stretching his stiff bones and stepped outside. He looked up at the moon, admiring it's beauty before opening his glider.

As he flew, he made big descions on who he wanted to be with.

_I've finally decided who I want to be with. She makes me happy and I want to make her happy as well._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed it. Also, very important news, I asked my mom if I could take my laptop when I go to DC so I can do updates, but she said no. So, I'm trying to get in as much updates as I can before I go. Anyway, the song in this is "That Should Be Me" by Justin Bieber and "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk. Please R&R.**

* * *

As Lin ran away from the temple, she swore that she'll never fall in love easily. As she reached the pier, she felt his footsteps approach, making her stop suddenly and turn around.

"What do you want Tenzin?" She growled at the man who she used to belong to, making him take a few steps back.

"Lin, please understand my decision. I wanted to be happy and I wanted to make you happy, so I did it." Tenzin said, stepping to her. Lin took two steps back, but that didn't stop him.

"Well, I guess that's fucking amazing. Congratulations Tenzin." Lin said, sarcasm rolling off her tongue like honey. Tenzin rolled his eyes as he continued walking to her, making her trap his feet in the sand.

As he struggled to pull his feet from the ground, Lin used the opportunity to run away from him. But a few seconds later, she felt his footsteps chasing her, making her speed up her pace and run to the ferry. As she reached the dock, she slowed her pace and made her way up the ramp, him following her close behind.

When she got on, she went to the far end, away from him and away from the temple's views. But when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist, her instincts came in and she swung a punch, hitting him on his shoulder, hearing a yelp come from him.

"You better have a good reason so I don't punch your face in." Lin growled, looking at him through glared eyes. Tenzin rubbed his shoulder, looking at her and began speaking to her.

"Can we still remain friends?" He asked, making her snort in disgust at his petty words.

"Wow. You go ahead and betroth your floozy and what do you want from me? A friendship? It's already a little to late." Lin growled, making him quiver and back away from her. When the ferry horn blared, Tenzin made his way to the front. She turned her back to him, knowing that he was looking back at her, hoping that she'll turn around.

_It's never going to happen Tenzin. I'm not giving you the last glance. You broke my heart. _

When the ferry moved, she was taken back, but leaned against the railing to support herself. She looked down at the water, feeling sick but the pain in her chest was more aroused than the sea sickness. She sat on the bench, letting her mind wander off to the days events.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

When she awoke that morning, she remembered that she took the day off. She swung her legs over the side, sighing as she thought about the day, the day where she would get her soulmate back.

_I should get out of bed. It is going to be a busy day today anyway._ She thought to herself as she got out of bed, passing her mirror and seeing her reflection. Her bun from the previous night had strands of hair sticking out. She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, going to the kitchen and prepare tea. As she placed the pot on the stove, she went to the cabinet, looking for something to eat.

_Should I do this?_

_ I should if I love him._

_ But what if it doesn't go as you want it to be?_

_Shut up, it will be fine. _Lin shook her head, stopping her internal conflict with herself and closed the cabinet, opening the refrigerator and pulling out some eggs, taking them and placed them on the counter. She grabbed a cooking pan and turned on another cooker on the stove, cracking the eggs and letting them fall into the pan.

The tea pot next to her started screaming, making her turn and take it off the stove. She placed it on the counter and grabbed a jasmine flavoring. After adding flavor, she poured it into a cup and took a sip and turned her attention back to the pan.

She cooked her eggs, occasionally glancing at the clock or outside the window in the kitchen. After they finished, she turned off the stove and took the pan, pulling out a plate and dumped them on. She carried the plate to the kitchen, along with her cup and sat down and began eating them. She grabbed the newspaper, glancing over the headlines until she finished eating.

She looked up at the clock, cursing to herself silently as she put the plate and cup in the sink. She quickly washed them and put them away. She headed for her room, grabbing her bath robe and towel and headed to the bathroom. She started the water, adjusting the temperature and stepped in.

* * *

_Present_

The sudden jerk of the ferry made Lin snap out of her thoughts. She looked around, seeing the familiar scenary of the city. She stood up, wiping away any tears that were flowing from her eyes and walked to the plank.

When she stepped off, she felt a few raindrops fall, but she didn't give a care as she continued walking. She walked until she found herself at the park. She walked to a bench, sitting down and bringing her knees up closer to her chin, letting it rest in between her knees.

Around her, she saw people rushing for shelter, some were couples as they shared an umbrella. She scoffed in hate as she turned her direction away from the happy couples and let her mind drift off to the minutes leading up to the horendous event of the day.

* * *

_A few hours ago_

After Lin got out, she dried herself and pulled on her robe, tying the sash around her as she pulled her hair into the towel. She left the bathroom, leaving a small trail of water from.

_Should I really do this?_

_You love him, so go for it._

_What if he really did move on?_

_Don't think that he loves you very much._

Lin shook her head, making the millions of thoughts go away. She approached her closet, opening it and pulled out some clothes. She felt different, like a lovesick teenager trying to decide what she should wear for her first date. She decided on a light green lace top, a white tank top under it, a white cotton long sleeve jacket, and white pants.

_Is this perfect?_

_Will he like it?_

_Stop it! You're not a lovesick teenager._

Lin scoffed at herself for acting like this. She sat down in front of her vanity, pulling the towel off her head. She grabbed a comb and began combing it, letting it dry by itself so it'll get more curlier. She looked at the little make up she had, deciding on eyeliner and lipstick.

When she finished, she grabbed the shoes she picked out. She winced slightly when she took a step, trying to adjust to the three inch heels. She walked around the room, finally feeling comfortable in them. She did a fiinal check and decided she looked fine. She walked to the front door, opening it and closing it behind her, locking it with her bending.

* * *

_Present_

Lin wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill over. She sighed and stood up, shivering as she walked away from the bench. She pulled her arms sournd her, trying to keep herself warm as she walked. She didn't stop until she reached her house, opening it with her bending and closing it, locking it with her bending as well. She pressed her back against the door, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground. She sniffled, covering herself as the flashback came back.

* * *

_Two hours ago_

She stepped off the ferry, heading up to the temple. She walked past everyone, not giving them a second glance as her target approached. When she reached the temple, she took a deep breath and knocked.

When the door opened, Katara was standing in the entrance and smiled at Lin.

"Well hello there Lin! Won't you like to come in? I just got some fruit pies from the oven." Katara asked, hugging Lin. Lin smiled and hugged the older woman back.

"I'm sorry Aunt Katara. Is Tenzin here? I need to speak with him." Lin asked, now looking around the place for his familiar robes.

"I believe he went to the beach. You can check there. If he isn't then he might be out back." Katara told her, deep in thought as she wondered where Tenzin was. Lin nodded her head in appreciation and left the door, hearing it close.

She made her way down to the beach. She passed the same spectators, hearing them whispering. She focused her hearing on some, trying to hear what they were saying.

"The poor lass."

"She doesn't know?"

"She's going to be heartbroken."

She decided to ignore everyone as she used her sesmic sense, feeling Tenzins feet a couple miles away. She walked faster, a smile forming when she saw the back of his head. But when he knelt down, she saw Pema, the little girl that tried totake Tenzin. She hurried, going behind large trees and kept silent, listening to what they were saying.

"Pema, I thought about it. I've decided that I want to be with you. Lin is my past, and I know that you are meant to be my future," He paused momentarily and dug around in his pocket,"And I want to make you my future. Pema, will you marry me?"

The squeal she gave off made Lin's temper rise. Her loving feelings for him changed in that matter of seconds. All love she felt for him: changed into rage, hate, and disgust. She jumped from behind the tree just as they were about to kiss.

"Lin? What...are.. you... um..uh"

"Don't give me petty reasons. I came all this way, to tell you that I want to fix our relationship. And what do I find? You proposing to this teenager! You disgust me." Lin yelled, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at the newly engaged couple.

"Lin... I... we...were...um...well...I...um." Tenzin stammered, making Lin scoff in annoyance. Pema didn't care, she kept staring off into space, possibly planning their wedding.

"Lin, please let me explain." Tenzin step to her, making her take a few steps back. Then, she turned her back against him, and took off running, despite the heels she was wearing.

* * *

_Present_

Lin stood, up suddenly feeling all happiness disappear and being replaced with a wall. A wall of emptiness and hatred, all towards Tenzin. She headed to her room, changing out of her wet clothing.

She left and made her way to the kitchen. She opened up her cabinets, finding the two bottles of cactus juice. She opened a bottle, raising it to her lips and chugging down the liquid until the bottle was empty. She threw the bottle on the counter, reaching for the second one. She opened it and did the same thing as she did to the other bottle.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth and suddenly felt dizzy. She made her way to the stairs, holding onto the railing as she made her way up the stairs. When she entered her room, she threw herself on her bed, feeling sleep taking in control.

"You hurt me. You played me, made me believe that you cared about us. But I was wrong, you let us go." She mumbled to herself before falling into a restless, sleepless night.

* * *

_Years later_

_The nerve of him. Saying that he was going to be by my side at the tournament for Korra. The nerve of him. _Lin thought to herself as she made more orders, telling her men to check everywhere. They needed this security sweep to go well, with Tarrlock on her case.

Just as she thought her day couldn't get worse, she felt his familiar footsteps approaching, but she didn't bother and continued manning the security sweep.

"How's the security sweep going?" He asked, her in a relatively calm voice, making her scoff to herself in annoyance.

Keeping her back to him she answered him briefly, "Fine."

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

_The nerve of him. Doesn't he know when to stop talking? _"Yes."

When she thought that their conversation was over, he spoke again.

"And you have officers covering all points of entry?"

She snapped and turned her neck around, facing him as she answered, "I have the skies, bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered," said with her eyes narrowing at him, "now leave me alone and let me do my job." She finished as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out. Just for one night." He spoke again.

_Don't give in Lin! Remember what he did to you._

"Like old times?" _Shit, you gave in._

"Like old times."

Lin sighed and turned away, speaking more words, but wasn't listening as she let herself think to herself.

_This should be interesting, working with your ex again._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is the last chapter for the story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I tried my best to remember what they exactly said to each other in the arena during "And the Winner Is.." so, there's the final result. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time.**


End file.
